


In flowers we speak

by tired_celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hakuba appears/is mentioned once, M/M, also flowers flowers and more flowers, also i know they're probably quite ooc but i did my best, they're dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial
Summary: Really, it all had started as a way to tell Hirugami that it was okay to not be as stuck up as he was and that it wouldn’t kill him if he made a mistake, that making mistakes just was something that proved he was human too.This is the story how Hoshiumi forgot to check out if a certain teammate of his knew about the language of flowers amd how one of his many shenanigans worked out.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	In flowers we speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



> So... this is my first Hoshihiru ever and I know they're probably quite ooc, as I said in the tags.
> 
> This is for a white day exchange in a server and the person I got wanted Hoshihiru so here this goes. Jules, I hope you like this.

Really, it all had started as a way to tell Hirugami that it was okay to not be as stuck up as he was and that it wouldn’t kill him if he made a mistake, that making mistakes just was something that proved he was human too. And for that Hoshiumi just left a little bouquet of lavender inside Hirugami’s locker as a way to tell him it was okay to relax and take it easy, just in case his words weren’t enough, because with Hirugami you could never be too sure.

Why flowers? Well, that was an easy answer.  
Hoshiumi’s mother’s family had had a flower shop for around three generations now and so Hoshiumi had spent most of his childhood in it, before he got into volleyball, and he learnt everything about the language of flowers. And still, nowadays, when he wanted to calm down he helped his mother with some gardening to distract his mind.  
This also meant that, in the rare occasion when words failed him, he felt more comfortable expressing himself by using flowers.

In the end, Hoshiumi never got to know if it was the lavender or his words which got through Hirugami’s thick skull but, in all honesty, he didn’t care much about that when the result still was Hirugami becoming more laid back and thus opening more to his teammates, and especially Hoshiumi with whom he started some sort of acquaintanceship that quickly turned into friendship.

But of course Hoshiumi, who wanted the entire world to recognize his skills, wouldn’t and couldn’t just be satisfied with just friendship. And before he could ever realize, his traitorous heart started developing feelings for his new friend, everytime Hirugami smiled at him, or even when he scolded him, Hoshiumi’s stomach started fluttering and his heart grew several sizes.  
Of course that was just because a very skilled player recognized his skills and moves enough to praise him or to tell him to get his head in the game when necessary. That feeling wasn’t more than devotion towards a teammate and friend. And if his mind sometimes wandered and he found himself thinking about Hirugami and his beautiful smile, could anyone blame him? From an aesthetic point of view, Hoshiumi was sure everyone found Hirugami quite handsome.

But since he would never ever say any of this out loud, not wanting any misunderstandings to arise, he just left some edelweiss flowers somewhere he knew Hirugami would surely find them. If the other boy knew about the meaning of courage and devotion this snow white flower carried was lost to him.  
And what if he had added some blue salvia the next time, so Hirugami would know he was a constant in his mind, it wasn’t a lie and the middle blocker deserved to know and that was Hoshiumi’s way to come clean and feel better with himself and to come to terms with his ever growing feelings.

****

********

  
After some failed attempts at letting Hirugami know he liked him as way more than just a friend by giving him a little and simple bouquet with some acacia flowers and purple lilacs but making in a way the yellow and purple didn’t clash and be sore to the eye, but being met with utter confusion from the taller boy. He had been so sure this would work that he didn’t bother to check if Hirugami knew nothing about flowers and now he was too embarrassed and trying -and failing- not to blush and pale at the same time that when Hirugami asked what the flowers exactly meant, Hoshiumi just shoved them into the middle blocker’s chest before angry yet defeatedly stomping away.  
How the hell did Hirugami not know that acacias and purple lilacs meant he had a goddamn crush on him but just in a more refined way? Wasn’t he giving flowers enough of a hint of that?  
Hoshiumi was left wondering how someone who was supposed to be some kind of genius, or at least one of the most intelligent people Hoshiumi knew, could be so fucking stupid and oblivious when it came to feelings others might feel towards him.

And during their third year, and after what Hoshiumi considered to be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life so far, he decided he would need to have an even more direct approach and not only give him some of the flowers with the most obvious meanings out there but that he’d also need to give them in a very special day of the year so the conclusion spelled itself out for Hirugami to understand what Hoshiumi had been trying to tell him since the end of second year.  
And so on Valentine’s Day of their third year of high school at Kamomedai High, Hoshiumi walked to school with a big bouquet consisting of red tulips and red roses to give to the boy who he had been harboring feelings for and either refused or failed to acknowledge them -Hoshiumi decided to believe the latter as not to hurt his own heart.  
And he looked for his teammate everywhere, finally finding him when he was walking towards the club room and so Hoshiumi had to start running, yey also be careful so the flowers didn’t go to waste, so he skidded in front of him making Hirugami stop walking.  
And Hirugami, who upon seeing Hoshiumi with the beautiful red flowers, opened his eyes in surprise, his brain slowly starting to understand what the short white haired boy was about to do.

“Hirugami Sachirō,” Hoshiumi started talking, more like yelled but he had to make sure he had the other’s complete attention “I don’t know how to make it more clear that I like you. Hell, probably even more since both red tulips and red roses mean love instead of just a crush, but all my other attempts had failed.” he continued, and before Hirugami could talk and most probably turn him down, he continued on talking now that it seemed all kind of filter between his brain and mouth had disappeared “And, despite what I told of you of how relaxing is good, when it comes to you, I never seem able to calm down and I just wish I could kiss you despite knowing you probably don’t feel the same and that it would ruin the friendship we have.” Hoshiumi added, letting out a sigh he didn’t even know he was holding and realizing he had gotten a huge weight out of his shoulders now that his feelings were now out in the open. “But please,before you reject me take the bouquet at least if just to appreciate that I put some quality time into it.” the short wing spiker finished in a rather defeated tone. Yes, he was alleviating to have admitted his feelings out loud but that didn’t mean that rejection would hurt any less.

Hirugami just took the bouquet being shoved towards him as he stood there in silence, if life were any like cartoons his jaw would have literally dropped to the floor, not knowing what to say while he processed the flood of feelings Hoshiumi just confessed as well as processing the disarray of emotions inside him in that moment. Hirugami could have sworn everyone staring at the scene they were making was able to see the gears in his brain turn and a lightbulb turn on inside his brain when he finally understood what this all meant. But then he remembered Hoshiumi’s last words and how sad he looked, sadness turning into frustration due to Hirugami’s silence.

“Reject you? Why in the nine circles of hell would I ever reject you?” Hirugami exclaimed, startling the other for a change, and before Hoshiumi had any second to start spewing some self deprecating reasons, Hirugami shushed him so he could continue talking. “I never said I didn’t have feelings for you myself, and I admit that’s on me for not speaking. But, to start, I don’t know what flowers mean aside some obvious ones.” he stated, signaling the bouquet on his hands as proof for that. “And second, last time you directly gave me flowers we had a not-so-polite discussion not even two days before so, for all I knew, you could be telling me to go fuck myself in the most passive aggressive way. How was I supposed to know you were confessing to me at such a moment, Hoshiumi?” he asked, trying not to sound as desperate to know as he felt.

“Oh well…I can see how that could have been confusing for you…” the spiker said, a meek smirk in his face and trying not to facepalm now that he saw it from Hirugami’s point of view. “Still, you just said you didn’t reject me and that you never said no, but you never said yes either so I’m just getting angsty here to know what the hell your words from before actually mean and I just don’t kno-” his rambling cut short when Hirugami let the bouquet carefully on the floor next to him before grabbing the front of Hoshiumi’s training shirt and leaning down to shut him up and also answer his nonsense question about what he felt.  
Even if taken by surprise, Hoshiumi didn’t need much to also close his eyes and kiss him back, finally able to know what Hirugami’s soft lips felt like against his own.

When they separated to regain their breaths after what it felt like a blissful eternity but still too short a time to have enough of a taste of the other, they both had dumb lovestruck smiles in their faces to which Hirugami merely said “Hopefully, this answer your question.” and Hoshiumi replied with “I don’t know, does it? Maybe I just need another kiss as confirmation…” which made them both laugh as if that was the best joke they’ve ever heard but still, Hirugami was more than happy to comply.  
Or he was until Hakuba appeared in all his two meters excellence to say that Hoshiumi didn’t need any more confirmation right now that his pining was out of the way with a teasing tone that also showed relieved now that he wouldn't have two teammates nagging his ears off whenever the other wasn’t close.

So yes, being as obvious as possible and screaming his feelings somehow seemed to work and he and Hirugami started dating.  
Did that mean Hoshiumi’s flowers stopped? Quite the contrary because now he had the perfect excuse to gift them to Hirugami every time he felt like it. It did help that no matter how many times he did, Hirugami blushed the same every single time, asking the meaning of the flowers his boyfriend gave him just to really know the extent of his feelings.

****

********

  
And as their relationship progressed, so did the meaning of the flowers.  
First it was the red camellias, a flower to give to your special one Hoshiumi explained.  
Magenta lilacs came shortly after, and Hirugami now knew this flower was given to someone you deeply loved, the literal meaning being passionate love to which Hirugami replied by kissing Hoshiumi to also show that he wasn’t the only one who felt that much for the other.

But what surprised Hirugami was when two years and a half into their relationship, when he was studying in university and Hoshiumi was opening his way through the world of pro-volleyball, he one day asked Hirugami to meet very early in the morning in the little garden his apartment had, and where they had spent several special moments.  
But for the first time he saw some flowers he had never seen before. Some blue, some purple, some pink, all equally beautiful to Hirugami’s eyes.

“They’re Morning Glories.” Hoshiumi started, patting the spot next to him for Hirugami to sit down as he talked. “They’ve been my project for quite some time now, just so we could be here now so they can help me ask you something.” he continued, making Hirugami anxious for him to continue already which must have shown in his face because Hoshiumi laughed softly as he caressed his frown to make it disappear.  
“Morning Glories have quite a simple meaning. Affection. But they only bloom at dawn and early morning so they can also mean wanting to wake up next to someone you love every day. And since we talked about living together someday, I guess I’m using these flowers to finally ask you to move in with me.” Hoshiumi explained, looking at Hirugami waiting to answer.

And for the second time in such an early hour, Hirugami was rendered breathless as he listened to Hoshiumi speaking, his answer clear as day for both of them once he hugged Hoshiumi with such energy that Hoshiumi fell to the floor, Hirugami on top of him as he laughed and kissed him at the same time and answering that “yes, yes and yes and a hundred times yes” and that he would have said yes even without all the preparation, Hoshiumi just saying that he had to be as extra and brave in and out of the court, making them laugh yet again.

And even if their schedules were very different, the times they were able to be together were spent cuddling in their home when they were tired due to their responsibilities as a pro-volleyball player and a vet student.  
Of course, they still found time to go outside and have proper dates but normally, no matter how much they planned, they just ended up crashing in their sofa or their bed and falling asleep cuddling each other, the last to fall asleep normally turning off whatever show, film or anime they had been watching that day.

****

********

  
Time passed by and once they wanted to realize, Hirugami had graduated university and working in a clinic. Hoshiumi had made his dream of the entire world recognizing his skills as the famous pro-volleyball player he had become with the Schweiden Adlers.

It had been almost three years since they had moved in together, and around five and a half since they started dating in their third year of high school, which now seemed like a distant memory. But still, their love stayed always the same, if only it had matured and grown as they did too.

And when the next cherry blossom happened, they decided to go on a picnic together, just to celebrate they made it happen that they both had free schedules for those dates.  
Hoshiumi would arrive in first, Hirugami having to finish some quick check-ups in the clinic before finally being free. And so Hoshiumi used the time to choose the perfect place beneath a centenary cherry blossom in the park and sending the location to Hirugami so he would be able to find it, before setting the basket with sandwiches and different beverages down and sitting down to wait.

Hirugami, true to his word, didn’t make Hoshiumi wait more than the thirty minutes he promised.  
Still, this time, it was Hirugami’s time to surprise Hoshiumi as the other just kneeled in front of him,holding a bouquet of honeysuckle and simple yet beautiful daffodils. And if Hoshiumi’s eyes didn’t betray him, and they rarely did when it came to flowers, there were also some myrtle flowers in there.  
The volleyball player did know very well what a bouquet like that meant but still couldn’t produce any kind of sound.

“I know I don’t know as much as you do about flowers,”Hirugami started “and so I asked your mother to teach me the language of flowers whenever you had training and I didn’t have work so I could do this for you. Technically, for us, but more so for you.” he added, before stopping to take a breath, already feeling a flush creeping in on his neck and face.  
“I hope Í didn’t mess any meanings up but I chose honeysuckle for devoted affection in the form of a lover’s embrace. Daffodils for new beginnings, taking the next step in our lives. And myrtle because they mean good luck and love in a marriage.” Hirugami said, the explanation useless and just to show Hoshiumi how much thought he had put into it.  
“Hoshiumi Kourai, will you marry me?” Hirugami finally asked.

Hoshiumi, who was the one with his mouth open this time around, needed a full minute to finally come back into himself as some tears of joy falling down his cheeks at the same time that disbelief showed clear as day in his face.  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Now you decide to be all smooth and use flower language to propose?” the man exclaimed, which made Hirugami ask if he should just take back his proposal.  
“No, you shall not take back your proposal, you dumbass! Of course I’ll marry you!” Hoshiumi said as he took the flowers Hirugami brought to propose. “It’s just that I had a whole speech prepared as well as making us go to my family’s flower shop and teach you the meanings of flowers and make you realize I was proposing. I even had the rings prepared and all for when you realized!” he explained, getting a little velvet box he had in a pocket and opening it to show Hirugami the silver band with the little blue gem embedded in it and just grabbing Hirugami’s left hand and slipping it into his ring finger.

All this said and done, the two young men just started laughing, not being able to believe how coordinated they were but how oblivious they also were since none of them realized what the other had been planning. And they decided to spend the rest of the day beneath that cherry blossom as a now engaged couple as they ate and talked and remembered all times and different moments of their relationship.

It wasn’t much of a surprise to anyone when the two of them announced their engagement to their friends and families, invitation to the wedding handed a few months later and the ceremony being a little private one with their families and friends and teammates, new and old.  
The flowers in the wedding being, obviously myrtle but also the lavender that had started it all.


End file.
